Crime never pays (Or does it?)
by REDROBIN707
Summary: Tim has been working for Two-Faces' gang for a couple of years and is enjoying fighting the law, however after a bank heist gone bad, his life will change forever after getting adopted by Gotham's richest man...mostly? Rated M for swearing, drug use and lemons. AU, Tim's origin is completly changed, but uses some elements from BTAS, and the charcter is different, reviews are urged.
1. Intro

Downtown Gotham, 28th of March 2014, 1:23 AM.

Tim Drake was laying down on his very uncomfortable sofa, trying to get to sleep. He had got home an hour ago, after he and some of Two-Faces' gang had just robbed a jewellery store without any of the Bats, the police or the gang of young heroes, who had recently became more prominent figures in Gotham, turning up.

He had never wanted to be apart of the gang, but his dad was a member of the gang and he had nothing else to do and he had now go used to being apart of the gang and he sometimes enjoyed doing the robberies and the drugs, even know he knew he was going to get an addiction to heroin eventually.

Tim had never used to been scared of going face to face with Batman and co, he had even once beet the shit out of the second Robin with a baseball bat, knocked Nightwing out and even fought with Batgirl one on one in a fist fight. However ever since the second Robin went missing, he guessed the bird was dead, Batman had been more aggressive and ruthless, so the the gang did their best to avoid him, even if he had gone slightly back to normal (Still aggressive though). He was, much to his surprise, asked every time to come with the Bats, but every time he would look at them and just start punching them, knowing there was a good chance they would not punch back to hard because he was only 14 years old, although recently had began to fight harder against him.

Tim realised how it was the morning and even though he did not go to school he liked have rested and not be tired the next day, just in case he would have to go out with the rest of the gang. Recently, Two-Face had decreased the amount of times he went. Two-Face, despite having two personality's, acted like an uncle to Tim and

was often protective of him and would kick the living hell out of anyone who in the gang threatened Tim.


	2. Bank Heist Time!

Downtown Gotham 31st of March 2014 9:20 AM

Tim woke from from his sleep and stretched his arms, while yawning. For the last couple of days Tim had not gone out with the gang and while he enjoyed the resting, he was also missing going out late at night and risking freedom just to steal some shit, which ranged from jewellery to money and once a selection of guns. Tim threw the bed sheet off of the sofa, undressed and had a shower.

Once he had finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the sofa, picked up the TV remote and turned on BBC America to see a CCTV tape of Two-Face and 11 goons in a bank vault. Tim smiled, thinking about how much money the gang would bring back. Tim turned the TV off and began to dry himself and put on some fresh clothes and opened the door and went outside.

Tim walked down the street and when into the house with the number 18 on the door and went upstairs to see Two-Face sitting on a wooden crate, flipping his coin angrily. "What's a matter boss?" Tim asked puzzled at why Harv looked so miserable. "What's a matter?" Harvey said in a low tone, " What's a matter, I'll tell you what is a fucking matter, that team of brats the Justice League have to do the stuff they don't have time to do, interrupted the robbery of the bank and put 5 of my men in the clink, that is what's the matter!" Harvey shouted slipping into his Two-Face personality. "Well you could of let me go, I would of distracted them easily," Tim said, confident he would have been able to help the heist go better, "Did we at least get some money from it?" "What do you think?" Harvey said, clearly annoyed, "We are in a desperate situation at the moment with money, therefore tonight we are all going to Gotham Central Bank and raiding the place for every single dollar there is there."

Gotham Central Bank 31st of March 2014 7:55 PM

The bank was going to close in 5 minutes and the plan was for them to get into the place just a minute before it closes, so there is not many civilians around and to hold the staff hostage with false demands, while Two-Face, Tim and 2 other goons get the money out of the vault and escape through a hole which they will blow in the vault wall. "Ready 3,2,1 and go," Two-Face said and the whole gang rushed through the bank doors. "Everybody get your asses down on the ground and shut the hell up," a random goon shouted off the top of his lungs. There where a few screams and struggles, but after a couple of minutes everything settled, the group of 4 when down to the vault and began to fill rucksacks with money. After around five minutes Two-Face went back to the lobby and was given a phone to contact the police.

The Cave

"Today has been so boring, nothing has happened," Impulse moaned, bored off his head. "Bart, that's not a bad thing really is it, I mean last night we did get to stop Two-Face robbing Gotham North Bank, that was pretty ratchet," Wonder Girl answered back. "What in the name of sanity does ratchet mean?" Batgirl asked, confused at the teen's word. "No time to explain that now," Nightwing said, in a serious tone, " Wonder girl, Impulse, Blue, Megan and Batgirl get to the bio-ship, Impulse your wish has been granted in the form of a robbery at Gotham Central Bank, looks like Two-Face didn't learn anything last night, so we might as well go kick his ass again team." "This is gonna be so crash," Bart said, excited that they where going to get something to do today.


	3. Questions and pondering

**I am sorry I did not update this story for the last few days, but I had the flu, which sucked. However I am much better now and ready to get writing again. I, encourage reviews, because I want some feedback from my readers (I know there are readers so that's not an excuse) and PM me if you have any ideas for a story you would like me to write. As ever I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I have made longer for the lack of updates.**

"Okay what do you want Harvey," Commissioner James Gordon, mumbled over the phone to his ex-college and ex-friend. He still sometimes struggled to believe that the man ,who used to give Gotham so much hope, was now a A-grade villain who was loathed by the people of Gotham. Sometimes he would visit Harvey Dent in prison, when he was in his Harvey Dent personality not Two-Face, and would be shocked that inside a bit of him was still the district attorney and friend and not the cold and cruel Two-Face. "Not much, just lets say 250,000,00 million dollars and a plane ready at the airport," the villain answered back. "Well you have already got your money in there, but you know we aren't and I won't give you a means of escape," the Commissioner said back to him. "Well I know you won't be persuaded easily Jim, but I do have some lovely and law abiding people in here, who don't want bullets in there skulls," Dent said, knowing of Jim's fear of letting hostages get hurt or worse. "Now, now Harv I know you wont kill any hostages, its not in yourself, not after what happened to Grace," Jim said back, hoping that by mentioning Harvey's late girlfriend Grace, who died in a hostage situation, he would snap Harv back into his senses and not kill the helpless hostages. "DON'T MENTION GRACE, YOU OLD BASTARD, YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO HELD HER BODY IN YOUR ARMS, WHILE SHE DREW HER TERMINAL BREATH AND SAYED HER LAST WORDS!" Harvey shouted, unsure if that was Two-Face or Harvey Dent, then he took a deep breath and said, "Your right Harvey would not kill a hostage, but Two-Face and a coin might."

Harvey flipped his coin into the, caught it, put it on his arm and saw the scared side of his coin. " Bad luck Jim, the coin says its time for someone to die." "No Harvey be reasonable!" Jim urged, but it was all but to late. Harvey pulled a young looking man properly in his early twenties in front of him and put a gun to his head. "Come on man, please I have a wife and a little girl," the man pleaded. Just as Two-Face was about to pull the trigger, a shout from the entrance to the vault stopped him. "Boss we are ready to go," Tim called out. Two-Face let go of the man and pointed a gun towards one of his henchman and shot and killed him to make the police think he was actually interested in talking to the Commissioner. "You monster, think of what you have done to that man's family!" The Commissioner said, thinking Harvey had actually killed the young man. "Falconey, never thought of my family did he," Harv answered back, alluding to the death of his girlfriend and the creation of his scars and the aggravation of his split personality disorder, while he and the rest of men set up C4 charges on the wall that led to the alley, that led to their escape vehicle's. "I will be back in touch soon," The Commissioner said to Harv, before walking over to his men.

"Everybody stand back," Tim said as he pressed the button, which caused an explosion that destroyed the wall and cast a cloud of smoke which engulfed the room. They all waited for when they could sea to leave, but as they approached the wall the outline of six people appeared. "Ready for round two Two-Face," Nightwing said confident of the same result of last night. "Clever," Two-Face said, "Get them boys" Immediately a war broke out between the team and Two-Face's gang. Nightwing went straight after Two-Face, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle and Impulse went after the gang while Wondergirl began fighting against Tim, just like usual. Tim tried to jab her in the gut but she blocked and twisted his arm around and slam him to the ground. "Your improving Wonderbabe," he teased. Tim got up, ducked under a punch and kneed her in the gut and gave a running knee to her face. "Not bad yourself short-stuff," she teased back. Tim growled and began to fight properly. They went back and fourth for several minutes. "You know I gonna win babe, so be a deer and give up," Tim said. "I think your the one who is done," Nightwing said to the kid, before Tim realised the whole gang, including Two-Face, was down and out for the count. "Fine I surrender blah, blah, blah, ye, ye I just arrest me or whatever," Tim said realising there was no reason to fight. "Don't worry kiddo I am sure you wont get sent to prison," Nightwing said in a effort to comfort any of the kid's possible worry's of staying with Two-Face and going to jail. "I have no worrys blue bird, but thanks," Tim said sarcastically.

Gotham Central Police Department Headquarters 1st of April 2014 1:45 AM, interview room1:

"So what's your name kid," Commissioner Jim Gordon asked. As soon as he heard there was a young teenager in Two-Face's gang he demanded he be the one to interview him, to sea how he joined Harvey's gang, why he joined his gang and just to sea how the kid was. The room was silent for a couple of seconds, before the boy finally answered, "Timothy Jackson Drake is my name, but I just prefer to be called Tim." "Okay, so before start Tim would you like anything before we actually start," Jim asked thoughtfully. "Maybe just some water," Tim said quietly. Jim left the room for a couple of minutes and came back with a glass of water and put it on the plain grey table, that was between himself and Tim. "There you go son," Jim said, hoping his kindness would make Tim answer his questions. "Thanks," said Tim nodding, before taking a sip of water.

* * *

>"Okay on with the questions, what is your date of birth?" The Commissioner questioned. "July 19th 2000," Tim answered. "Good, good, okay next question do you have any relatives like a Dad?" Jim said, interested what the answer would be. "Well I did have a Dad, but I ain't seen him in around 7 months, so I would say no, I have no alive relatives," Tim said sadly trying not to look to week and vulnerable. Jim got up and put a hand on Tim's shoulder and said, "Don't be sad kid, I know a few people that have been in the same situation than you, do you wont to continue?" he asked feeling sorry for the poor boy, Tim nodded and Jim sat back down and said, " How did you join Two-Face's gang and why?" "I have always been around the gang, because my old man worked for them and when he vanished I just filled in the void and that's my only reason," Tim answered back nonchalantly, like it was normal for a boy his age to be apart of a gang like that. "Um... okay, next and final question where do you live," Jim questioned, really hoping the kid would give him an answer. " Downtown Gotham, Grave Avenue, all of the houses there we all occupied, mine is number 7, second floor is the only living area there, Two-Face's is number 11 same floor," the boy answered straight away, this surprised Jim, maybe thinking Tim would be some non co-operative teen to busy being angsty and protective of his gang was wrong after all. "Well Timothy thank you very much for being co-operative with the questions, now can you follow me," The Commissioner said while opening the door. "Okay, but where are we going?" Tim asked, getting up and following The Commissioner. "We have several rooms for living in with stuff like kitchens, sofa beds, computers and a TV, when we have kids come in with no one to go home to until we have someone come and take care of them," The Commissioner explained to Tim.<p><p>

"Okay so make yourself at home and call if you need anything okay," Jim said after showing Tim around his quarters. "Okay and um... thank you sir," Tim said, while yawning. "Please, call me Jim," The Commissioner said, " And do want you want to do, but I would suggest sleeping or eating now and we will only interrupt you if we need to, so um.. have a good sleep." "Thank you sir um.. I mean Jim and have a good sleep yourself," Tim said filled with care. "Thanks, if I get any," Jim answered, mumbling the last bit, before he closed the door and left the make-shift flat/home. Tim then pulled out the sofa bed, made some toast with Marmite and ate and watched TV before he fell into a deep sleep.

Wayne Manor 2:00 AM:

"I am telling you Bruce this kid needs a home and is quite good at fighting," Dick said to Bruce, who was sitting in his armchair in the main living room. "I don't want a another Robin Dick, I thought I made it very clear," Bruce said, trying not to snap at his first adopted son for suggesting he should adopt another poor kid and get him killed. "Whatever, just think about the kid without Robin then, he just seemed a bit empty and in use of a father figure and love, but I am sure he is fine," Dick said back to his adoptive father, before going to bed. Bruce pondered for a bit before reviewing the CCTV tape of the kid fighting. Once he had finally thought about it, he went to bed to retire for the night. He could inform Dick of his decision tomorrow morning. "Good night Sir," said a voice from the dark. "Good night Alfred," Bruce replied.

**There you go guys, please favourite, follow and review this story and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. TIMMMMMMMMY!

**I have decided that the minimum amount of chapters I will post every week will be 2 chapters, so I can progress the story quickly and not keep any readers waiting to much for another chapter. Don't forget to review, please? **

Gotham Central Police Department Flat Complex Flat 4, 1st of April 2014 9:35 :

Tim awoke to the sound of a man banging on his door, trying to wake him up. "Tim are you awake," said the now familiar voice of The Police Commissioner, James 'Jim' Gordan. Tim was quiet annoyed that he had been awoken, while in a deep-sleep, but Jim had said he would only wake him up if it was important. Tim yawned and replied, "Yeah, I am." "Good you need to be up and ready within an hour, because we have to go get some of your old stuff," The Commissioner informed him. Tim then, got up, had a shower, had some breakfast and orange juice before leaving the flat and meeting The Commissioner in the car park. After collecting Tim's things, they arrived back at the station and Tim went to go to his ,flat, but was stopped by Jim. "Hey, what do we have to do now," Tim moaned. "Well the reason we had you collect your things so soon, is that um... your being adopted... now," Jim said, a bit guilty that he did not tell Tim earlier. "WHAT! By who, what bastard who doesn't really care is adopting me?" Tim questioned. "Bruce Wayne," Jim mumbled, "Bruce come in please?" "Hello Tim, I am Bruce, I am a close friend of Harvey and I'm going to be adopting you," Bruce said with a smile on his face and a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Okay, um... how much of that did you hear," Tim said, slightly nervously.

Wayne Manor 1:00 PM :

"Hello Bruce," Dick said, answering his phone. "Hello, um... you know that kid from Two-Face's bad bunch?" Bruce replied. "Bruce are you about to say your bringing home a new brother?" Dick said, filled with excitement. "Yes it does, however he is not becoming Robin, I repeat he is not becoming Robin, okay," Bruce said, in a serious tone. "Yeah, whatever you say, so what's his name? What's he like as a person? More importantly, will he like me and look up to me as his cool, slick, awesome and cuddly brother?" Dick questioned, annoying Bruce. Bruce sighed loudly over the phone before saying, "Okay firstly, His name is now Timothy Jackson Drake – Wayne. He seems a bit reckless and he swears. To answer your final question, he may think your quite annoying, but I'm sure he will warm up to you... eventually." "Okay, well I have to go and tell Alfred to make Timmy a room, bye Bruce sea you when you get home," Dick chirped, before hanging up and running of to Alfred to say, "Alfred we need to make a new room, we have a new family member and I have another brother coming home."

Wayne Manor 5:00 PM :

After around 4 hours of getting new clothes and contacts, Tim was finally about to arrive at the manor. As he and Bruce got out of the car and opened the front door to the manor, a well dressed butler appeared. "Hello Master Timothy, my name is Alfred and I work at this manor as the butler, may I take your coat," Alfred said to Tim, who then passed Alfred his coat. Tim and Bruce walked up to the doors the games room, but before they entered it Bruce said to Tim, "Now in there my other adopted son and his... hyperactive and will... smother you slightly." "Um... okay," Tim said cautiously. Bruce opened the door, but before he could say anything, Dick charged at Tim shouting, "TIMMMMMMMMMMMY!" Dick put Tim in a bone crunching hug. "Uh, put me down you wanker," Tim shouted at Dick angrily. "Potty mouth, don't use that language around Bruce, anyway welcome home little bro," Dick said back, dropping Tim in the process.

The Cave 5:15 PM :

"I do not think that kid is hot," Cassie groaned at Barbara. "Please, all you two do is flirt and fight. A bit like Batman and Catwomen, apart from the girl is the good-guy and the boy is the bad-guy," Barbara answered back smugly. Cassie growled and said, "Just shut up Barb." Seconds later Barb's phone rang and she picked it up and said, "Hi Dick, what do you want, uh huh, yeah... WHAT?, okay I'm coming, right sea you in a couple of minutes, yeah love you to," she hung up and turned to Cassie and said, "Cassie I have to go, sea you tomorrow."

"Hi Timmy, my name is Barbara, I'm Dick's girlfriend," Barbara said to Tim, while shaking his hand. "Please call me Tim, I hate being called Timmy," Tim said, smiling and blushing slightly. "Apologies, but I have to go talk to Bruce, but it was nice to meat you Tim," Barbara said, before leaving the room.

"You like her," Dick said, quiet bluntly, "I haven't known you for a day and you already have a crush, oh... I'm so proud." "Okay 3 things, 1) She's your girlfriend so why would you be proud, 2) I don't have a crush on her and 3) I like someone a bit younger than her," Tim stopped and realised what he had just said. "So you do have a crush, who tell me, please, please, it can be our little secret," Dick beamed, wanting to know who his brother liked. "Well, its... complicated, um...," Tim was tripping over himself, but he took a pause and a deep breath and continued, "Well, last night, I was apart of a bank robbery, with Two-Face and the Justice League's little gang, who does the stuff they can't be arsed to do and I sorta, kinda, might like Wondergirl," Tim finally spat out.

"Are you sure he likes Cassie?" Barbara asked. Dick looked at her and said, "Yes he just said it, he really likes her." "We need to hook them up, at Bruce's next party, for sure," Barbara said, excited.

"Who are you hooking up at my next party," Bruce grumbled at the pair. Dick blushed slightly and said, "Well, Tim said he likes Wondergirl and Wondergirl clearly likes him to and we came up with a idea to get them together." "You two annoy me some times, you know that," Bruce sighed, before walking off.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, it was smaller than the last one, but I am in a bit of a hurry, so I had to make it short. Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, bye!**


End file.
